Where Are Your Priorities?
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru's strong maternal instincts prevent her from not caring for a 'defenseless' baby such as Fon. Hibari hates the attention she gives Fon who loves getting under Hibari's skin. Hibari x Haru slight Haru x Fon; 1886 slight 86F


This is a present for CrescentMoon1886 as she was gracious enough to apply for a co-judge position for my contest. Thought it would be bigger but that's okay, I blame myself for not taking the time into the account.

Needless to say, I'm thankful that she was nice enough to want to help out so this is like a thank you prize kind of a thing. This is a Hibari x Haru x Fon oneshot.

Hopefully you enjoy this CrescentMoon1886, this is for you! I tried my best!

THIS IS AU OF COURSE~

Sorry it's so late, I got busy and I guess I'm tiring of fanfiction… (also I'm back into the prince of tennis fandom)

Disclaimer: NO CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. This written work has my words in it, thus I would claim ownership, and as it's in dedication to the winner, this also belongs to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are Your Priorities? <strong>

"I still, can't believe it. You were such a cute little baby too, and now you are all grown!" Haru said excitedly, hopping up and down.

The man before her chuckled patting the top of her head.

Haru giggled smiling happily.

The man before her stood tall, had a calming aura about him, long hair that he had tied behind him in a braid. With the loose clothing he wore it wasn't too obvious at first, but he had very defined muscles.

Yes, if you guessed Fon, the former Arcobaleno you are correct!

"Why yes, I'm not stuck in my child body anymore as you can see. It's wonderful knowing that I will be able to do as I please without having anyone thinking that I am not fully capable of myself." He said.

Haru giggled understanding why people would think that he couldn't fend or do anything for himself. He DID look like a little baby after all.

No one would imagine that a grown man was stuck in a child's body and could still hold a lot of power in such a small body.

Soft footsteps were heard behind them making them both turn their heads to see who it was.

"… What are you doing here? I'm sure I asked you to stay away from Haru." Hibari grumbled, glaring at Fon.

Fon only smiled at Hibari chuckling lightly to himself. "Have you still not gotten over your jealousy? Though I can understand, as Miss Haru is quite the little beauty herself." Fon said drapping an arm around her shoulders and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Hibari's glare grew more heated, reaching his hands back, pulling out his tonfas.

Haru stepped away from the two men knowing it would get dangerous if she stayed in between the two of them. Fon and Hibari eyes never left one another, having started a match with just their eyes gauging the strength of the opposition.

Haru could only see it as them both glaring at each other, scared to throw the first punch, of course she thought that figuratively.

"Kyouya? Is he right? Are you really still angry about that one time?" Haru asked with a giggle. _'Eh? It looks like that may not have been a smart question to ask him…'_

Hibari only got angrier with this and he ran towards Fon with his tonfas, which Fon reciprocated by getting into his own formation to refute Hibari's rash attacks.

[…]

"Haru. Do you want to tell me that catering to that child is more important than myself?"

Haru laughed nervously, stopping all her movements for the time being.

Hibari was not pleased at all, still glaring at the 'child' that was sitting in a chair being fed.

The child in the chair only smiled back at Hibari, which grated on Hibari's nerves even more.

"Aw… but Kyouya… Fon-chan is so cute, and he is having trouble holding the big chopsticks in his little hands. I'm only helping him out." Haru pouted.

'I can feed myself just fine though…- oh? What is this? This boy… is so intense, so why don't I play around with him?' Fon chuckled to himself at the mere thought of teasing Hibari whose buttons were all too easy to push.

"Fuu… can't reach… cup…" Fon grunted to himself.

"Hahi? Ah! Let me help you Fon-chan." Haru giggled grabbing the cup and she handed it to him, and she helped him hold it since it was a pretty big cup for his small hands.

Hibari was leaning against the wall with a discontented look. Just what was she doing feeding that Arcobaleno? He was no baby.

Well… he was but he wasn't at the same time that is. Regardless, she was paying less attention to him and she was spending a lot of time with taking care of any of the Arcobaleno that she found. They were supposedly the strongest humans alive, they didn't need any help.

Especially no help was needed when it came to eating.

This Arcobaleno… Fon was abusing the fact he was in a baby's form to have Haru take care of him and hog Haru's attention!

This, this baby… was really grating on his nerves.

"Haru there is no need for you to help him. He can take care of himself." Hibari hissed.

Haru puffed out her cheeks, shaking her head violently. "No way! He's just a baby! He needs someone to help him." She said.

Fon didn't say anything, enjoying Hibari's aggravated face. It was so amusing to see him look so angry with a face similar to his actual image.

He reached for the chopsticks and dropped one.

Hibari picked up the chopstick, picked up a piece of food and he literally tried to stuff it down Fon's throat.

"Ha-hahi! Kyouya! Stop it! You're hurting him! What's wrong with you!" Haru shouted.

"This is all an act. He's just trying to hog all of your attention. I will not let such an evil intent go unpunished." Hibari muttered.

Fon struggled against Hibari trying to stuff him with food and he hopped out of the chair, exhaling slowly, while extending his arms out. "Fuu… well I am sufficiently nourished. I shall take my leave before his jealous rage gets even more intense." Fon bowed his head before running out of the room quickly.

[…]

"I have no need to be jealous over anyone, as you belong to me Haru. I'm merely protecting what's mine." Hibari growled, continuing to attack Fon furiously, who was easily deflecting all of his advances.

Fon would dodge, deflect, and attack Hibari in response to every single one of Hibari's attacks.

He wasn't considered a master of the martial arts for nothing after all!

Haru was sitting on the ground watching as their little skirmish kept unfolding.

"Come on Kyouya, I've been sitting here for a while now. Let's go home now okay? There is no need for you to fight against him right? It's not like I like anyone but you." She said.

Hibari dropped his arms down to his side. "Even if you did like someone else I wouldn't let you go." He said.

Fon chuckled, dropping his arms to his side as well as a sign of resigning from the fight.

"Well then, I shall withdraw from the fight today, but the next time there will be a clear winner. I shall be seeing you again Miss Haru." Fon chuckled walking past the two, though not without letting one swift kiss on Haru's cheek and then disappearing.

Haru felt her cheek with shock clearly written on her face. Hibari had an absolute look of 'I will kill him the moment I lay my eyes on him the next time' on his face.

Hibari took hold of Haru's hand. "Let's go back. We must disinfect that cheek of yours." Hibari said.

Haru shook her head and sighed. His possessiveness was cute in its own right, but it was also pretty tiring as well. "Hai hai, let's go home Kyouya."

* * *

><p>QAQ I tried.<p>

I think all of the oneshot writing has drained by imagination part of my brain. It takes me so long now. Then again one can only think of so many ideas to use once. Hopefully… this oneshot was satisfactory? I feel the Arcobaleno and the 1st generation Vongola are really hard to write for.

I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READ EITHER WAY!

-Neospice12


End file.
